2105 Antarctic Alliance Charter
The assembled nations of the Antarctic Alliance hereby establish the following provisions to maintain the stable governance of the region: Article I. The Delegate and Vice Delegate 1. The Delegate shall be recognized as the head of government and state of the Antarctic Alliance. 2. The Delegate may veto laws passed by the regional assembly within five days of its passage; proposals passed by the Regional Assembly left unsigned by the Delegate after the aforementioned duration of time will be recognized as law; the Delegate may sign laws in a duration of time shorter than the aforementioned, and such a proposal will be recognized as law. 3. The Delegate may appoint and dismiss executive officers without limitation. 4. The Delegate may eject and/or ban nations from the Antarctic Alliance as permitted by law; the Delegate may be bound to eject and/or ban nations as mandated by law. 5. The Vice Delegate shall maintain the second highest endorsement count in the region; the Delegate may eject any nation that surpasses this endorsement count. 6. In the event that the elected Delegate is unable to serve in an effective capacity, the Vice Delegate will assume the position of the Delegate. 7. The Vice-Delegate may assume additional responsibilities and powers at the discretion of either the Delegate, or the Regional Assembly. 8. The Delegate and Vice Delegate shall be elected by the Regional Assembly to a term of 90 days; the individual that receives the most votes will be declared the Delegate and the individual that receives the second most votes will be declared the Vice Delegate; no single nation may be elected Delegate to more than two consecutive terms. 9. The Delegate may issue edicts that do not contradict the provisions of this article, nor may they contradict those established by the Regional Assembly. The Regional Assembly may, however, pass laws that contradict edicts issued; such laws will take precedence over edicts. Article II. The Regional Assembly 1. Any member of the Antarctic Alliance may join the Regional Assembly, subject to limitations recognized by itself with the exception of elections. 2. As detailed in the aforementioned provision, the Regional Assembly may establish its own parliamentary procedure. 3. The Regional Assembly may pass, repeal, or amend laws with a simple majority vote, subject to procedures established by itself. 4. The Regional Assembly may remove ministerial officials from their position with a two-thirds majority vote. 5. A measure brought to vote by the Regional Assembly may be considered passed or failed on only if the Assembly is quorate at the time voting has ended; the assembly shall be considered quorate when one third of the Assembly membership has voted. Member nations may not recuse themselves from the quorum to prevent a measure from being voted on. 6. A vote of abstention will be acknowledged as neither a nay, nor a yea, but may be used to verify quorum. 7. The Assembly shall elected a President based on a pluarilty vote to a term of 90 days. The Speaker shall establish the agenda of the Assembly. 8. The Regional Assembly may ratify treaties written by the Minister of Foreign Affairs only by a two-thirds majority. Article III. The Council of Ministers 1. The Regional Assembly may establish ministerial positions at its own discretion, and may dissolve them by a two-thirds majority. 2. The Council of Ministers shall advise the delegate, and, may assume further responsibilities or powers as decided by the Regional Assembly. 3. The positions of Minister of Foreign Affairs and Minister of Interior Affairs shall be recognized by this charter, and immune to the provisions of Art. 3.1 4. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall be responsible for maintaining relations between the Antarctic Alliance, and foreign regions; they shall also be responsible for establishing and dissolving embassies at his or her discretion, unless such a decision is overriden by a two-thirds Assembly vote; the Minister of Foreign Affairs shall further be responsible for negotiating treaties and agreements between the Antarctic Alliance and foreign regions. 5. The Minister of Interior shall be responsible for preserving the internal security of the government of the Antarctic Alliance, and shall establish a report regarding the internal state of the region on intervals established by the Regional Assembly, or, in the absence of such measures, at the discretion of the Delegate. The Minister of Interior Affairs shall also be responsible for recruiting new members into the region on a regular basis. Article IV. Laws of Governance 1. The provisions of this article are to be regarded as wholly binding, and shall have precedence over all government policy established by any other branch of government. 2. The Regional Assembly shall be permitted to amend this document with no less than a four-fifths majority. 3. No one individual may hold more than one government position simultaneously. 4. All governmental organizations may establish their own procedural rules, so long as such rules do not contravene the provisions of this article.